


Valentine's Day

by Seasonal



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Don't Let Riko Cook, F/M, Fluff, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-22
Updated: 2012-12-22
Packaged: 2017-11-22 01:39:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/604409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seasonal/pseuds/Seasonal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the girl closest to you is Aida Riko, Valentine's Day can be a potentially horrifying ordeal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentine's Day

When the pink lacy signs begin adorning the shop windows, Hyuuga hurriedly directs his gaze to his scuffed-up shoes and quickens his pace.

When the two girls shove their desks together and whisper (loudly, excitedly) about "dark or milk", Hyuuga slouches further into his seat and tries to ignore that small sense of desperate self-preservation balling up in his stomach.

The freshmen may not yet understand what this _means_ \- he catches Furihata eagerly hoping for a good haul this year - until Izuki very calmly reminds them that they're all guaranteed to at least one chocolate.

Faces pale and somebody shrieks when the realization sinks in that their chocolate is likely going to come from their coach. Who is not the kind of girl to buy chocolate, no, not for _her_ team. Nothing will be good enough except mixing it in her own kitchen and dumping in copious amounts of protein powder, calcium supplements, and lots and lots of colored tablets to promote their growth. Even adding cute little hearts won't save them.

They hold out hope for a few days. Maybe a friend will help her. Maybe Kagami will help her ("Hell, no!"). Maybe _God_ will help _them_.

Kuroko quietly passes out antacid tablets the day before. They've got a practice match on the actual day, and at least half of them need to be functional. They can do this.

And yet no one can look into the (literal) heart of the confection placed before them on that fateful day and still have the (figurative) heart to chomp down on it. Even if they were fortunate enough to miss a zinc tablet in the first bite, there are probably seven different obstacles to navigate before swallowing, and _how on earth did Riko make chocolate turn green_.

Their coach is smiling expectantly, nervously, in a way that makes her unnecessarily cute, like she's just a normal, hopeful girl and not their executioner. Even the cheery Kiyoshi is hesitating, but one of them has to do it. For the sake of the team.

"You all, hit the court and start warming up!" Hyuuga barks, and picks up his portion (oddly and horrifyingly enough, the largest one). "You can eat Coach's chocolate after the game, _after_ we've devastated the other team!"

They do, of course, only Hyuuga remembers none of it-- not after his initial bite. His teammates assure him that he _was_ moving, and he didn't get grossly sick, and that (putting a positive spin on it) the look of one who had witnessed true agony actually cowed their opponents. Rather lucky for one who had apparently given himself temporary amnesia.

When Kiyoshi tells him exactly how brightly Riko had been smiling at him the whole game, though, Hyuuga's a little disappointed that he couldn't remember _that._


End file.
